Fan Videos
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Inspired by the people who put random kink fetish videos on youtube and make (I assume) at least a decent amount of money from fans who donate. Alejandro is one of those people and gets contributions from his number one fan Tyler. After running into him, Alejandro decides to give him a show in thanks for all his support.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tyler only saw him because he had dropped the ball and was chasing after it. Unfortunately, it was too late and he had already run into the person at full speed, knocking them both down. "Oww," Tyler groaned, feeling as if he had hit a brick wall.

"Get off me," growled the man beneath him. "I'm kind of late for a meeting so I need to go."

"Sorry," Tyler said, getting up before he looked again. "OH MY GOD!" He suddenly screamed. "You're Alejandro!" Alejandro stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants.

"Do I know you?" he asked, tone tightly controlled but the impatience was too much and a glimpse of it leaked through. Tyler ignored it though as his mouth flopped open and shut like a fish. "Okay, I might come back when your brain works, I really need to go…" Alejandro started before Tyler grabbed onto him.

"Wait, don't go! I'm like, one of your biggest fans! Your videos are amazing and we've even chatted online a couple of times!" Alejandro paused. Now he was interested because he only talked to a few of his fans who had contributed to his donation box or gave gifts.

"Which one are you?" Alejandro asked.

"TySuperJock6" Tyler said.

"Oh, it's you! I'm still surprised we never talked face to face before. Since you're one of my biggest fans, and donor I might add, I would have thought you'd be interested in meeting long before now."

"I uh…got nervous," Tyler cast his eyes down and shuffled awkwardly. "You're like…my idol. I've followed all your works, shows, games, and more. Almost from the very beginning." Alejandro nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed your comments. You flatter me far too much." Alejandro grinned, flexing his muscles. "But really, I don't mind. I love them and you're my best contributor. So how about this, I am late for a meeting but after it's done I can meet you for a bit. I'm in town for a few days so why don't we hang out? It's only fair I treat you like the way you've been treating me with those gifts. The protein powders and supplements were very helpful as are the rather large anonymous donations of cash into my funds. That is you right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tyler asked.

"Simple. I had no idea who would help pay the large entrée fee for my contests other than the very generous fan who gets me a ton of other gifts. My sponsors don't send anonymous sums of cash and of course there's strings attached like representing them and their products and speaking good about them. I don't mind of course since it pays well and their products generally are good but they don't pay as much for the bodybuilding side."

"Oh uh, you're welcome," Tyler blushed.

"So meet me at 5 and we'll go out to dinner, my treat," Alejandro said. "I want to thank you some way for all the support you've given for the past couple years. It's always been a pleasure receiving the cash needed to compete. Without donations like yours, I would have never been able to get as far into the modeling, bodybuilding, reality show business." Alejandro nodded his head towards Tyler. "See you later." With that Alejandro walked away, leaving Tyler standing there speechless. Did that really just happen? Did he actually just meet Alejandro Burromuerto, the male fitness model, junior bodybuilder, and his all time favorite reality competitor in person? He almost worried it was a dream until a voice called out to him.

"Bring the ball back already you stupid clumsy oaf!" There was widespread laughter in agreement following Geoff's comment and Tyler's ears burned. Slouching lower, he slunk his way back and handed the ball over to Geoff, withdrawing into himself as he heard what the rest of the team said about him and his performance. "Go back to serving water, it's all your good for anyways." Tyler was on a junior league division team, sort of. He got to be their water boy anyways. His dad considered it a favor although Tyler thought it was hell, since although he knew just about everything there was about sports, he simply couldn't play. It was the weirdest thing and one would have thought that surely Tyler could have at least been able to play something to some degree. He had the body for it, he trained with the team, he helped plan their strategies even though he was never given credit for it, but as soon as a ball was put into his hands, Tyler had the unique ability to fuck everything up. Tyler even wondered if he was cursed because he had the worst sense of balance and timing. He ran into people, he tripped, he ran the wrong way, he passed to the other team, he hit people on his own team by accident, and there was that wonderful time he accidentally caused two of the team members to be carried away on stretchers and they almost had to withdraw from the league tournament. The only thing that saved Tyler from being metaphorically (and possibly literally) crucified was his dad being the owner of this particular team and having influence in the sports community and with the coaches. He was obviously taken off active play but now he gets the honor of being the team's whipping boy when his dad wasn't around. Sometimes even in front of his dad who didn't really care unless it might impact his image.

So he wasn't a particular fan of sports anymore, especially if they had anything to do with balls which was almost all of them. He did discover that chess was more interesting than he thought although he also couldn't play it and it made his head hurt. It tied with golf for most boring to watch for him if it was taking slow, but watching speed chess and people moving really quickly in elaborate traps was actually really fascinating. He had also discovered something else, or rather someone else: Alejandro Burromuerto.

Alejandro was one of the many people who put out videos on the internet, showing off strength and talents and will do certain types of videos for amusement and fan appreciation, as well as offering individual private videos for money. Tyler bought a few and private showings but never a naked video, though there were a couple (many) times he had considered and almost did. Tyler didn't because he worried about what would happen if someone else discover he had such videos and also, it wasn't really needed. He had all of Alejandro's past seasons participating in reality shows like Total Drama on dvd and when Alejandro wore tight clothes or just short-shorts or that speedo, it was pretty apparent. It was certainly big enough to excite him.

Alejandro did almost everything but literal porn, although Tyler was certain that all of them were certainly inching that direction in their own way. He did workout videos, model poses, muscle worship, and also catered to various kinks such as giant domination, feet worship, vore, food-stuffing, water-inflation (Alejandro frankly refused to do air with a pump though), belly-button worship, occasional burping (not his greatest strength, but not awful, he was way better than Tyler anyways), very occasional m-preg, etc. He refused to do the really gross stuff though which caused Tyler to wonder what he meant until he looked some of it up. It had taken only seconds before Tyler had been grossed out too and wondering just what the hell was wrong with some people that they were into that shit.

Tyler loved just about every video though and was so impressed that he certainly sent a lot of donations in. It was worth every penny really and even better he paid for it with his dad's credit card. His dad never checked the transactions on it and had a lot of money so Tyler was well set. It was amazing watching Alejandro progress these last three years and if he couldn't have success, he was glad someone else that was actually likeable to him did. When Tyler heard someone else yell for him again, Tyler grumbled and went back to work. Ungrateful bastards, he may have sucked at playing and did almost cost them the championship last season, but they could be a little nicer and more appreciative of the things he did for them.

A couple hours later, practice was over and Tyler was heading home when all of a sudden a car pulled up alongside the curb next to him. "Get in, I did say I was going to treat you to dinner," Alejandro called out.

"I thought you had forgotten," Tyler mumbled, surprised. It was 5:30 and he thought Alejandro was a no-show. It had hurt a bit but it wouldn't have exactly been a surprise if it happened though. The guy was a busy celebrity and probably had people wanting to meet him all the time.

"Business took longer than I thought but hey, I promised so I'm here. Is there anything in particular you like?"

"Anything is good really. So um, what exactly is this? Is this some sort of thank you or like what?" Tyler had to be sure to not get any stupid thoughts of this being anything more than a gratitude gesture, which he had never expected but was very happy to receive.

"Whatever you want it to be: a date, a dinner with a friend, a thank-you for everything…any of those I'm good with." Tyler stared at Alejandro, thinking he misheard.

"What?"

"A date, dinner between friends…" Alejandro repeated.

"I thought you said that, I just thought I misheard you. What do you mean by 'date?'"

"Exactly what I mean. I think you're attractive, you clearly think I am, you helped sponsor me from the very beginning and seem like one of the nicest guys I ever met in our online dealings, and I really want to give something back. So you know though, anything we do is more than a favor since you really do look hot that I'd fuck you even if I didn't owe you anything." Tyler wouldn't have ordinarily believed someone saying something like that because although he was attractive, anybody who spent more than a couple minutes with him inevitably backed out or found someone less clumsy once they knew who he was, but there was a certain intensity in Alejandro's tone and the way that Alejandro was giving him heavy glances that made it seem true. Tyler wasn't sure which was scarier, having nobody like him, or having somebody who was a true Adonis god-incarnate sort of type into him.

"Um…wow…did not expect that," Tyler laughed weakly. "I don't know what to say." Alejandro lifted his eyebrows.

"You are much more eloquent online. You sent me that rather vivid description of what you wanted to do with me online. Of course, I get people's fantasies a lot and enjoy them all, but some of yours were utterly brilliant. I mean, just the way you were going to strip me down and have me on my knees, head between your legs and sucking your-" Tyler flushed red in embarrassment.

"I-I know, but as silly as it might seem to you, please don't talk about it out loud. I just don't want to hear it out loud." Alejandro shrugged.

"Okay then. I just thought it was very good, especially the parts that come later. I don't usually bottom but it sure sounded fun the way you described it. Now I wonder have you even had sex before?"

"I actually have," Tyler said defensively. "A couple times anyways." Alejandro made a humming as he tapped his fingers against his chin.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. You're not as exciting as some of your stories lead me to believe but at the same time, you are still highly attractive. Plus, you still are one of my biggest fans and donors and you did support me from the very beginning. Well then, I'll leave the choice of what we do up to you. If you just want dinner, or want me to perform, or even want me to rock your world I'm down with it all." Tyler wasn't sure how he felt. His celebrity-crush-idol-god-fantasy was offering him what he always fantasized and dreamed about but now that it was actually happening he was feeling all in knots. He was torn between screaming yes and screaming he wasn't worthy and jumping out of the car and running away. Of course, he'd look foolish if he did so, not to mention they were still driving around, but he didn't want to disappoint Alejandro. Alejandro clearly had tons of experience given how straightforward and ready to talk about it he was while Tyler while not a complete virgin (thank god he praised. This would have been even worse otherwise), was still lacking and even the very subject was making him blush to talk about. It was so much easier for him to write about under the cover of anonymity. He'd explode of embarrassment if anyone actually knew it was him who wrote those things.

"Um…let's just see about dinner first," Tyler said awkwardly. He could do dinner right? Of course he could.

"Okay then. What do you want to eat?" Alejandro returned to the first question.

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged. "Anything is good with me."

"I guess we'll go to that Italian buffet then, I'm in the mood for a ton of noodles tonight," Alejandro said.

"The one off Main Street where you take two lefts, go right, and down onto Pine?" Tyler asked.

"Umm, yeah? I guess?" Alejandro said. "I know it is off Main Street and I guess you do that."

"They have amazing food there," Tyler said excitedly.

"Good to know. Hey, weren't you the one who recommended it that one time on one of my bloating videos if I should ever come around this area? I think you were."

"You're right! I kind of forgot that. Well, now you finally get to go." Tyler remembered it very well now though. They made the turn into Pine Street and stopped in front of the Drunken Noodle.

"Here we are," Alejandro said, opening the door for Tyler to get out. "As you know, I've been starving all day as well as the last couple weeks getting cut and ready for a bodybuilding contest that took place a couple days ago. I'll probably be uploading the film footage to my channel shortly. Anyways, I won which is amazing. Now I'm going to celebrate by eating like crazy so don't be surprised."

"I watch the channel," Tyler said confused. "I wouldn't be surprised and think it's really hot." Alejandro winked.

"I know, just giving you a heads up. You always wished to be nearby in person to watch me stuff myself and become bigger and being able to place your hands on my bloated gut and rub it better, listening to it gurgle and digest, me groaning and panting under your loving care. Let's just say, be prepared for that to happen tonight." He laughed at seeing the expression on Tyler's face. "There we go! That's what I wanted to see on your face TySuperJock6. That look of pure desire and appreciation! You look like a man on a mission, all determined. I might be able to have fun with you after all."

Alejandro headed in and Tyler followed in after him, excited by what was going to happen. Alejandro didn't disappoint, bring back absolutely loaded plates of pasta dishes, trying about everything laid out. While Tyler started off small with a plate of linguini, he watched as Alejandro dug into his food with gusto. There is always something beautiful and erotic in the way people eat food that they enjoy and Alejandro made muffled noises of excitement while chewing. Between bites, Alejandro explained the cutting process for the show although Tyler was familiar. In order to get rid of as much excess fat as possible, Alejandro had gone through a very restricted diet that went down to water, salad, fruit, and tons of lean protein in chicken and fish with rice and other sources that after a while can become very boring if one doesn't get creative. Tyler was very familiar with the process and had done it a couple of times himself with the players when he had actually played. It made sense but it was still a pain in the butt and a very bland boring diet. Keeping abs and a low body-fat percentage is annoyingly hard work. Unless one is extremely hard-core, just about everyone looks forward to the day cutting could end and it was a problem that most people tend to over-compensate if they aren't careful. It was a problem of any diet, but especially for those who are just plain trying to lose weight.

Fortunately, it doesn't matter so much to people who love size. Tyler was appreciative of Alejandro's extremely defined abs and lean waist. He also loved the bulking videos where Alejandro ate anything and everything without giving a damn about calorie-counting. Tyler wished he himself had that attitude in everything like for once sticking up for himself against his dad, the coaches, all the people who treated him like crap on the team, etc. Now bulking isn't necessarily pure lard fat, that was unattractive to Tyler though other people can and do find that attractive and he believed power to them if they liked that, but for size and power the effects were phenomenal. It is an obvious adage that in most cases size=strength=power and power is good. To build the strength often requires the initial size to build off of and size requires energy and lots of it which comes from food. Tons of food in large quantity and it's even harder if you're already big or can eat a lot. While a clean bulk is theoretically possible to put on almost no fat while doing so, it is extremely difficult and far more expensive than eating whatever one wants. Besides, eating whatever one wants is the main draw of the bulk phase anyways because they can eat all the delicious sweet or greasy calorie laden foods they want without guilt because they need those calories for size. It certainly works and is far more effective in general anyways but more importantly, a heck of a lot more fun than eating healthy food. While it is inevitable there will be some (or a lot depending) of fat gain using that method, as long as one is actually working out, one gains muscle with it and not just fat, as well as keeping one's health in balance.

It was hard to focus on eating when there was a person digging into their food like a starving animal right in front of you. Tyler was in awe of the sight as Alejandro sucked down noodles and smacked his lips together with each bite. He had seen it on camera but there is something even more real when seeing it in person. Tyler shifted in his seat listening to the orgasmic groans. He wasn't sure if the noodles were that good or if Alejandro messing around and making it sound even tastier but this was ridiculous. It was embarrassing the wicked hard-on he was getting from this display and it took all his resistance to not reach down and stroke because he would not do that in a public place, he wouldn't…

Alejandro has already finished two plates and was getting up for more noodles as well as enough pizza slices to be a whole pizza, perhaps one and a half standard pizzas due to the size of the cut slices. Sitting down, he started with the first slice of extra-cheesy pizza and Tyler winced as the appreciative noises continued. This was going to be a long night.

The commentary certainly didn't help with Alejandro moaning and making noises of pleasure, complimenting the noodles or "this is the best cheese pizza ever," "unff so fucking good," "the sauce is delicious," and so on. It was a living fantasy and one that was really pushing Tyler's buttons and he suspected Alejandro probably knew that. Then again, Tyler had told him about it so not a big surprise he was acting it out. Somehow despite four large bowls of pasta and an entire large pizza, Alejandro was still hungry. Tyler was awestruck as Alejandro got up again, his gut pushing underneath his dress shirt as he went for a large portion of macaroni and cheese with ham bits mixed in. When he came back, he sat down with a grunt and started eating it. Tyler just watched in wonder as Alejandro still kept on going! Near the end, Alejandro noticeably started slowing down and the bites started to take time. He leaned back and groaned, eyes rolling back a little as he unbuttoned his pants and belched loud and long. That just about did it for Tyler who came at the amazing sight. Alejandro's normally tight ripped six-pack body was away for the moment, hidden by a stretched protruding ball gut that had taken its place. He couldn't sit up straight and was leaning back and slowly rubbing it with his hand. Tyler had just about forgotten they were in public when there was some applause that echoed throughout the room. Some of the other patrons were downright impressed and were cheering and applauding. Alejandro smiled and gave them all a thumbs up with one hand while the other rubbed his stuffed belly. A female waitress came by and asked if he was done or needed anything, her eyes on the visible mound with interest.

"I'm, urrrrppp, good," Alejandro burped and grinned at the flush on the girl's face as he rubbed his stomach. "The food was so delicious," he said with a wink. She made a small gasp and quickly hurried off.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Just messing around. She was sure interested as are those people over there. Anyways, you're going to need to help me up." Alejandro boom laughed at the expression Tyler made. "Yep I'm so…stuffed full of food that I'm going to need some help getting up and taking care of the problem." Tyler was overawed and Alejandro had to snap his fingers to get his attention back. "Hey don't fall asleep, let's go." Tyler eagerly moved over behind the bloated stud. Putting one hand under the protruding gut, he used the other arm as support as he pulled up Alejandro. It felt so amazingly warm and full and only slightly jiggled. Alejandro kept hold of his unbuttoned pants as they slowly hobbled their way out back to the car.

"Are you even good to drive?" Tyler asked. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"No, not right now but I assume you do and that we're going to your house." Tyler was stunned. Oh god, Alejandro was coming to his house! Tyler was excited and drove to his father's estate. Putting in the keycode at the gate, he waited a moment for the gates to open and drove up the long driveway. The staff were out for the night so they were going to be alone. Alejandro was impressed as he looked around the house.

"Nice place you got," Alejandro whistled. Tyler flushed a little.

"Technically it's my father's but I grew up here so…yeah." He and Alejandro made their way to a couch where he laid out and stretched, the fabric of his shirt rising, again exposing his bloated gut.

"You got a camera?" He asked and Tyler nodded. "Good, then turn it on, set it to record, and start doing the stuff you always dreamed about doing, worshipping my massive body." Tyler quickly got the video camera out but he didn't turn it on just yet. He went into the kitchen and started preparing a massive sundae and dabbled it with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and everything. Grabbing a spoon, he returned to the living room where Alejandro was splayed out on the couch, hand lazily rubbing his stomach. Alejandro's eyes widened dramatically as he saw the size of the sundae.

"I hope you still have room for dessert," Tyler said teasingly. He made his way over to the camera and turned it on and set it to record. "Because you are going to eat every bite of it." Tyler had no idea where all this self-confidence was coming from at the moment. Usually he got nervous in front of people or on camera but for some reason, he was confident and ready tonight. Alejandro looked shocked for a moment at the commanding tone in Tyler's voice before his mouth stretched into a full-on grin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he said.

"Take off the shirt," Tyler commanded, getting into the role he always fantasized being but rarely was. He tried not to think too much on what was going on because if he thought about it, he might mess it up and lose the plot of where he was going with this. Alejandro playfully smirked as he slowly undid each button and inch by inch, pulled up the dress shirt, exposing the full expanse of his gut and thick beefy pecs and Tyler groaned. He wasn't sure he could do this without being distracted with how awesome Alejandro looked, spread on the couch rubbing his gut with one hand and the other squeezing and flexing his chest muscles. "E-enough of that," Tyler gasped. "You don't get to touch without my permission." Alejandro smirked as he turned up the charm.

"Or what? You're going to spank me?" he taunted.

"No this," Tyler said as he took the spoon, dipped it into the sundae, and after getting enough, brought it back out and shoved it into Alejandro's mouth. Alejandro fell silent as he chewed and opened his mouth again. He winked so only Tyler could see.

"Hah! Is that all?" He cajoled. Tyler smirked and went in for a second scoop.

"Nope! There's plenty more where that came from." He again shoved it into Alejandro's mouth and leaned against him, forcing him to swallow. "I'm going to make you a big fat piggy." Alejandro licked his lips once he opened his mouth again.

"Hah, I may be full but your plan will fail here. I can take whatever you throw at me." Tyler went in for a third scoop and shoved it into Alejandro's mouth.

"You want to get big? I will show you big!" The exchange went on as Tyler kept spoon-feeding Alejandro who threw out insults and boasts that he could eat and handle anything. As the sundae disappeared, it was clear where it was going. His gut kept pushing outward and rounder and the boasts grew weaker. Tyler would have been concerned if Alejandro didn't keep giving him subtle okay signs to keep going so he did. Eventually, the sundae was all gone and into Alejandro's massively stuffed belly. Tyler had to admit, he was extremely darn impressed. Alejandro was absolutely huge, his gut distended and gurgling from his extreme binge. Alejandro burped and tried to rub at it but could no longer really lift his head to see his hands.

"Good….good job," Alejandro burped extremely loud and long. "How's that folks? Hope you enjoyed watching. This has been Alejandro Burromuerto, signing off." He looked over at Tyler and nodded. Tyler blinked for a moment before he realized it meant turn off the camera. Tyler jumped up and did.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh goooooooooddddd," Alejandro moaned as he burped and rubbed at his belly. "I didn't know I could eat that much."

"Neither did I," Tyler said.

"Tyler?"

"Hmm?" Tyler looked over at him.

"Can you please help?" He pointed at his stomach and rubbed at it.

"Oh, okay got ya," Tyler said as he placed his hands on Alejandro's massively bloated stomach. If he thought it was full before, now it felt ridiculously hard and packed. He poked and jiggled at it but it didn't move very far and just made Alejandro groan in pain. Once he started rubbing though, Alejandro's moans, while still intense, turned into more pleased sounding ones.

"Oh…thank you Tyler," he groaned. "That-UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP-that hits the spot. You are actually really good at this."

"Um thanks?" Tyler said.

"How would you like to help me make and even show up in my videos? I mean obviously you're in this one but I mean as a regular?"

"I…I don't know," Tyler said flattered.

"Well, think about it. You are very good at this and are interesting.

"No, not really…" Tyler started.

"If you're going to say you're not worthy, then stop right there because you're wrong. I admit I had almost thought you not very good earlier but after this, I say you are just as sexy and interesting as your online channel. You don't mind if I spend the night right? I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while."

"No, I dare say you won't be," Tyler laughed. "I'll think about it. I don't know though, I might mess things up, just like how bad I am at sports."

"Again, shut up and talk like the dominating alpha you are. I wouldn't have been able to do this without your-um-generous assistance," he moaned. "Okay, it was not the best idea however. Just keep rubbing me with your magic hands though."

"You really think so?" Tyler asked, pleased with the compliment.

"Yes I do. Anyways, just keep watching and subscribing and don't be surprised if I ask you to come in and do another video sometime."

"Well, I guess if you insist…" Tyler trailed off.

"I do insist," Alejandro grinned. "I have never quite had an experience like this." He fell silent except for the occasional massive burp or fart as Tyler took good care of Alejandro and decided that he will take up on that offer if Alejandro was so insistent on him appearing.


End file.
